Transaction cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, automated teller machine (ATM) cards, rewards cards or client loyalty cards, and/or the like) and/or devices (e.g., a smart transaction card, a smartphone, and/or the like) may be used in transactions to pay for products or services at transaction terminals (e.g., point of sale (PoS) terminals) of individuals or businesses engaged in the sale of goods or services. The transaction cards may include an integrated circuit (IC) chip to improve security with respect to use of the transaction card. Utilizing such “chip cards” requires physically inserting the cards into a card reader. The integrated circuits may include a secure element, which is required in order to validate and/or authenticate a transaction utilizing the chip card. Newer card readers may use contactless technologies, such as near field communication (NFC) or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technologies and/or the like, to allow communications between the transaction terminal and a transaction card, with attendant advantages. Many existing chip cards are not compatible with such contactless payment terminals.